


Pamper

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Pampering, Schmoop, Sticky, Toys, Valve only, genders as titles, valve eating, valve worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor had never met someone who appreciated him for only having a valve, but then he started dating Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/gifts).



> Gift for Synodic of sappy cute robots n love

‘Valve Only’ wasn’t the standard issue of interface equipment, that was what Perceptor had been told from a very young age. ‘Going by ‘ _he_ ’ isn’t proper for your body type.’ All his life he’d known that and _not cared_. ‘He’ was just a title, a principle if you will, he’d damn well call himself what he wanted. No one got to judge what his title was, and anyone who _tried_ to would find themselves _dead_. Policing someone on titles based on body type was… well it was just nonsensical.

Perceptor had been with _many_ partners who had left him on the assumption that he’d had a spike, and would therefore _use_ it on them, and honestly if that was the only reason they’d been with him in the first place than they weren’t worthy of his time to begin with.

With Drift though… he’d been putting off telling Drift that he was a valve only mecha for as long as possible. Every time they’d interfaced, Perceptor had never even opened his panel, he’d just focused all his attention on pleasing Drift and making sure he was _happy_ and overloaded as many times as possible.

Tonight though… he couldn’t put it off, he’d promised himself that if he and Drift lasted this long as a couple then he’d _tell_ him. No more dancing around it or withholding it. Drift deserved to know… so he just had to tell him.

“I’ve decided I aught to tell you something of vital importance to our relationship.” His timing could have been better, true. They were under fire from some strange group and Drift had a hole in his shoulder, but at this point it might be now or never. This was standard issue for their romance anyway.

Drift grunted as he got a quick weld from First Aid to stop the energon flowing, then he reached out to take Perceptor’s hand. “You don’t have to say it, I love you too,” Drift said quickly, “I’ve loved you for a really long time.”

“Oh shut up, it’s not like you’re going to die.” First Aid snapped, smacking the quick weld. Drift yelped and clenched his fist in Perceptor’s hand, leaning his helm against the other bots shoulder. First Aid got up and ran to help someone else, so Drift picked up the gun beside them Perceptor had dropped.

“I love you too, Drift, but I still need to tell you something.” Perceptor muttered. “Though I must admit, now might be an inappropriate time.” Drift smirked at him as he reloaded the gun.

“Is it how much you wanna frag me? Drive your spike into me _finally_?” Drift asked with a twinkle in his optic. Perceptor tried not to flinch.

“Oh… about that. I’m not… I…” Frag, how did he form the words? Drift’s face fell. “No, it’s nothing bad. I just can’t spike you.” Perceptor hurried to explain. Drift opened his mouth, then tilted his head.

“Wait… what?” Drift asked, flinching as gunfire went over their helms. Perceptor sighed as the tip of one of his finials set on fire. He reached up after licking his thumb and pinched the fire out.

“I’m valve only, I’ve been meaning to tell you but-” Something above them exploded. Drift cursed and leaned against the barricade, gun in hand and Perceptor pulled close against his side.

“Don’t care, still love you,” Drift paused to shoot the other alien across from him, his aim was rusty, “you can still spike me though. We can get toys or something.” Perceptor’s fans stuttered and he lifted himself to his knees to kiss Drift even as they ducked fire.

“Yes, I don’t care just _yes_.” Perceptor laughed as Drift waggled his eyebrow ridges at him.

“We are still _shooting_ things!” Rodimus shouted from across the room. “I will happily marry your sorry afts after, but can we not die first?” Drift laughed and smacked his palm against his forehead.

“Oh right, of course. Give me a few kliks Percy, then we can start the ravaging.” Perceptor laughed even as he picked up his sniper stand from where it had fallen. Drift set the gun on the stand and unlatched the swords on his hips.

“Don’t let me die.” Drift whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Perceptor just smirked. “They’d have to actually be trying to kill you before I’d let anyone close to you.” And then he lined himself up with the rifle.

\--

“Lover, I figured it out,” Drift called as he entered Perceptor’s lab later that orn, carrying a box under one arm and mug in the other hand, “and by _it_ I mean our wonderful interface issue.” Perceptor hummed in acknowledgment.

Then he dropped his beaker.

Beside him, Brainstorm cackled and slapped both hands over his face in excitement.

“What?” he wheezed, “oh no, you _have_ to tell me what’s going on now! You _have_ to, I’ll loose it if you don’t. _Issue_? Please oh please!” Brainstorm put his hands down and laced his fingers together, tucking them under his chin as his ankles crossed.

“Frag _off_ Brainstorm, this is personal couple business.” Drift said, nose turned up. Perceptor groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“There’s glass all over the floor,” he moaned into his palms, “watch where you step.” He scrubbed at his cheek plates and then scooted away from the table. He needed a broom.

Thank _Primus_ there hadn’t been anything in that beaker.

Brainstorm chuckled and lifted his peds, tucking them against the bars of his tools.

“Well if it’s an _issue_ maybe I can help?” Brainstorm had a wicked glint in his optics. “Maybe I can invent something-”

“Get out of this lab right now.” Perceptor snapped as he yanked the broom off the hook on the wall. When he turned to glare at Brainstorm, he could see the smirk in the crinkle of his eyes.

“Can’t, I’m working with volatile and timed chemicals. If I step away or leave them unmonitored they could corrode or explode. Still unsure which, have to test that on a planet we don’t really care about.” Brainstorm muttered as he glanced back at the syringe. “But I can stay and help with your… relationship.” He placed air quotes around the last word, saying it with heavy sarcasm.

Drift scowled and walked around the glass, setting the box on Perceptor’s stool as his lover began sweeping glass. He opened his mouth to say something, probably in an attempted insult, but Perceptor cut him off.

“Trust me, not worth it. He’s trying to goad you into a fight so you’ll tell him what’s going on.” He said, never looking up. Drift growled, low and near inaudible. Perceptor glanced up to see Brainstorm shiver and lower his helm, although it wasn’t out of fear like one would assume.

That was a leftover Decepticon habit that would have been so very obvious had anyone actively been paying attention. Had Drift actually been angry the growl would have been a snarl, fangs bared and vocalizer echoing, instead it was a miffed sound of frustration.

Brainstorm was backing down by showing his acknowledgement of the stronger frame, but by no means was he actually scared. Perceptor had learned these things from Drift and Brainstorm, catalogued and studied each of them, and he adored it.

Well, not the fact that two of the mecha he saw every day used to be Decepticon’s, but the fact they were both eager to help him study cultural differences. Drift out of love, and Brainstorm out of his need for science to be fun and understood.

When the glass was cleared and thrown in the incinerator, Perceptor went back to his stool and waited for Drift to move the box before he sat down and rubbed his temple. Drift crooned at him, setting the box on the table and leaning in to rest his cheek against his lovers shoulder as he passed him the mug full of warm energon.

“Sorry for bursting in like that, I should have thought about Brainstorm being here.” Drift whispered as he bumped his nose against Perceptor’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just got… really excited.” Perceptor sighed and reached one hand up, eyes still on his workbench as he sipping the energon.

His fingers found the seams that connected Drift’s helm at the back and stroked them gently. Drift’s optics fluttered shut and he hummed, head tilting ever so slightly into Perceptor’s palm.

“It’s alright.” Perceptor whispered. “How about you tell me what’s in the box later, when we’re in your suite?” He looked up and smiled at the soft rumble coming from Drift’s vents. “You’re adorable.” He let go of Drift’s helm and grabbed both his cheeks for a kiss after setting the mug down.

“Oi, work space.” Brainstorm called with a laugh. Drift just lifted a hand and waved Brainstorm away as he kissed back. When they pulled away, Drift had a goofy grin on his face.

“I’ll let you get back to work, maybe go bug Rodimus for a while.” He smirked as Perceptor rolled his eyes.

“Of course you will, don’t go speeding down the hallways, you know Magnus will catch you.” Perceptor didn’t look back as Drift lifted the box and walked toward the door.

“Aww, come on, not even a hint?” The other scientist whined even as he turned his attention to his experiment. “You two are so mean to me, I should file a complaint.” There was nothing but sweetness in his voice as he spoke.

\--

After the day was over and Perceptor could happily clock out, he went straight to Drift’s habsuite and climbed into the berth. Without even bothering to see if Drift was awake, he buried his face against Drift’s shoulder blades. A long sigh escaped him as he closed his optics and felt the joy of having a weekend off. Drift just hummed his acknowledgement at his lovers presence and shifted on the berth so Perceptor could wrap his arms around him. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, neither saying anything as they rested in a half recharge like state.

After a while, Perceptor shifted and stretched on the berth, a few of his joints popping as they uncoiled from all the tension of the day. Drift hummed and shifted as well, rolling onto his side and slipping a leg between Perceptor’s. Perceptor looked over at him and tried not to smirk as he took off his eye scope and set it on their dresser.

“Someone’s feeling amorous.” He mumbled as he reached out to pull Drift atop him for a kiss. Drift just moaned into the touch, glossa flicking out before he pulled back. His optics were hot with desire as he gazed at Perceptor, his finials twitching ever so slightly. “ _Very_ amorous, what brought this on?” Perceptor asked with a shiver as Drift‘s fingers found the wires at his hips.

Drift’s engine kicked over and rumbled against Perceptor’s chassi. There was a flush on his faceplates as he opened his mouth to speak, then bit his bit. A fang slipped over the edge and Perceptor quickly leaned up to flick his glossa across it, catching Drift’s lips and the tip of his nose. Drift squawked and reached up to rub at his nose as Perceptor laughed.

“You’re terrible, ruining the mood every time.” Drift mumbled, but there was still a smile under his palm. Perceptor lifted himself up and kissed the back of Drift’s hand, then moved it to kiss him.

Teeth and fangs caught his lip and he moaned, hips bucking up in surprise when Drift tugged gently. His lover growled and moved back, huffing to catch his breath after letting go of Perceptor‘s lip.

“Primus I want to eat you out.” He whined before he buried his face against Perceptor’s shoulder.

“ _What_?” Perceptor felt his vocalizer fritz in shock as he scrambled to sit up. Drift slipped in his attempt to back up and let his face stay where it fell. Which was on Perceptor’s belly.

“I know you heard me.” Drift muttered, placing a kiss to Perceptor’s hip. “You _always_ spoil me when we interface, why can’t I spoil you?” he looked up, suddenly nervous. “Or… oh frag, do you not like doing anything with your valve? Have I read this wrong, oh no Percy I’m sorry I-”

Perceptor reached out and grabbed both of Drift’s cheeks, pulling him closer until they were kissing just so he could shut him up. When he moved away from Drift’s mouth he was breathless and trembling, feeling the hot sting where Drift’s fangs had scrapped against his glossa.

“Get down there _now_.” He didn’t even care that it sounded pleading and desperate. He hadn’t had someone _want_ to pleasure him in… he didn’t want to think about that. Drift was grinning and licking his lips as he wiggled down the berth.

“Oh, by the way, did you want to know what’s in the box?” he asked as Perceptor popped open his panel and spread his legs.

“ _Later_.” He said hurriedly. Drift just laughed and rubbed his hands against the back of Perceptor’s thighs until he could hoist them up and toss them over his shoulders. Perceptor bit his lips as he looked over Drift’s lustful gaze focused on his valve. “You’re sure though, about wanting to do this, I mean I could just-” Drift slapped the back of Perceptor’s thigh to quiet him.

“You’re thinking too much,” Drift whispered, “just close your optics and let me do this.” He smiled and Perceptor laughed, covering his face with both hands. He was undoubtedly nervous, but he trusted Drift more than any other bot he’d ever met.

Slowly he relaxed against the berth as he felt Drift breathe across his exposed array. He knew he was already wet, had been that was since Drift started kissing him, but now he could feel transfluid dribbling over his valve folds and onto the berth. Drift was taking far too much time to examine his valve. Thank Primus he’d showered before meeting up with Drift in his suite.

The back of Drift’s fingers brushed against Perceptor’s valve folds and he felt his legs tense. It had been _far_ too long since he’d been touched.

“You okay?” Drift’s question was full of concern, but his breath was a hot puff against Perceptor’s valve. He tried to keep from squirming away out of habit. “Seriously Percy, if you get uncomfortable at any time let me know and we’ll stop.”

Perceptor swallowed and rubbed his palms into his closed optics. “Drift I _do_ want this, but I… I will more than likely overload the instant your glossa touches me.” There was an unrestrained whine in his vocalizer and Perceptor tried to hide behind his palms even further. He could feel Drift’s laughter against his thighs, even though his lover kept himself silent. “It’s been a long time, alright?” If he was going to have to justify himself-

“That’s fine,” Drift said happily, “I don’t mind laying here between your legs all day, glossa buried in your sweet, wet valve.” Perceptor whined and jerked his leg, the back of his right ped kicking Drift in the hip. “Hey, be nice. I could change my mind.”

Perceptor ripped his hands away from his eyes and glared down at Drift, who was smiling lovingly up at him from between his legs like the tease he was.

“I’m kidding, I would _never_ change my mind about getting a chance to taste you like this. Now lay back and relax already, you’re making _me_ nervous.” Drift smirked and lowered his mouth before Perceptor could reply. He placed gentle, closed mouth kisses across the folds of Perceptor’s valve, then followed any transfluid with his glossa before going back to kisses. When he was satisfied he started laving his glossa up and down the center, pausing occasionally to kiss at Perceptor’s exterior node.

All the while Perceptor was laid flat against the berth, having reached behind him to pull a pillow close so he could clutch it beneath his helm. Every joint in his body felt too tight, his plating rattling with his nerves and delight even as Drift took his time exploring his valve. Perceptor kept his optics screwed shut, too scared to see the mess he might be making of Drift’s face even as Drift moaned and pushed forward.

Drift’s glossa felt so hot as it thrust into him, and his fangs had scared Perceptor at first at the thought of being that close to his valve, but Drift had perfect control over them when he brushed them against the mesh.

After a while the slow teasing of his lovers glossa got to be too much and he bucked his hips, trying to get Drift to pay attention to his exterior node again rather than slide his glossa in and out of his valve and press against his internal nodes.

As much as Perceptor enjoyed that he was starting to feel like he’d overheat before he got his first overload in, it was also driving him insane. Below him, Drift laughed when Perceptor whined, then happily closed his mouth over Perceptor’s exterior node and sucked.

Perceptor cried out, clutching the pillow beneath his helm even tighter and hearing charge pop across his chest as he rocking his hips into Drift’s mouth. He felt a hand grip his wrist, keeping him in place as Drift continued to suck and flick his tongue against the nub until Perceptor’s change broke and he overloaded in surprise.

He hadn’t expected that.

He also hadn’t expected to hear Drift moan like that as he moved his mouth lower.

Sure, Perceptor had felt the build up, but he’d expected… he wasn’t sure. That had still been a fragging amazing overload though, and maybe that had been what was shocking to him. His last overload had been rushed and regretful, hurried in a washrack with a showerhead his only companion.

This overload had been slow and sweet, and Drift was taking tender care to clean up any mess Perceptor might have made while rubbing very gently at his node to bring him down slowly. There were still trickles of charge bleeding slowly through his wires, but Perceptor had enough strength to open his optics and look down.

Drift looked up at the same time, glossa still lapping up transfluid from Perceptor’s valve. He smirked and pulled away, face a pink smeared mess.

“You alright?” he asked, finger still slowly rubbing and making Perceptor whine. When his hips bucked, Drift moved his hand and rubbed at the inside of Perceptor’s thigh instead.

Perceptor moaned and rubbed at his cheeks, still trembling from his overload. “Yes.” His vocalizer sounded shot. “ _Primus_ yes, I feel like I could recharge for a week.” Drift laughed and leaned up to kiss Perceptor’s belly.

“Don’t get too comfortable, I was serious about staying here all day.” Drift said before his glossa flicked out to brush against Perceptor’s node again when he lowered back down. Perceptor tensed and then moaned, the thought making his engine rev. He mulled it over, looking at the clock and biting his lip.

Could he afford that much indulgence right now?

Drift pressed the flat of his glossa against the opening of Perceptor’s valve and he decided very quickly.

“F-Fine, one more. Just one more overload I swear.” Perceptor said as he reached down, one hand on Drift’s helm. “And don’t tease me so much this time.” Drift didn’t respond with anything other than a hum.

\--

‘Just one more overload’ turned into five more overloads, and by then Perceptor was sure that he’d gone from a Cybertronian life form to a puddle of mercury. Drift’s face was a mess when Perceptor looked down again, hand gently pushing his lover away from his array as he whined.

Somehow there was transfluid on one of Drift’s finials… how had that gotten there?

“Okay… I think…” Perceptor laughed. “I think I’m done having my processor turned to mush. You’re soaked.” He watched as Drift licked his lips, then shifted on the berth to wipe his face on the back of his wrist. The fluid simply smeared.

“Good, because my aft is asleep and I think you need a glass of energon. I’ve never heard you scream like that before.” Drift continued to lick ineffectually at his lips as he moved Perceptor’s legs off his shoulders. Perceptor just continued to laugh, too weak to bother covering his face.

He laid back on the berth as Drift got up and stretched, spinal strut popping as Perceptor shifted and smiled.

“I think you’ve impaired my judgment.” Perceptor muttered. “Severely in fact. How am I supposed to walk to the washracks now?” he asked before yawning.

“You aren’t,” Drift said as he tried wiping at his face once again, “you’re meant to lay there and let me take care of you.” Drift stuck his glossa out and then turned toward their private wash rack. “Get some recharge in while I clean up, you deserve it.” Perceptor laughed again and fumbled for the recharge cord.

Drift turned back and plugged him in before chuckling and walking away. Perceptor didn’t even bother trying to fight recharge, he shut his optics and fell asleep a few seconds later. He’d get that energon later.

\--

When Perceptor woke up he was completely clean from helm to peds and Drift was snoring beside him, limbs stretched out on one side of the berth. He sat up after unplugging himself and rolled over to Drift, kissing his cheek and waking him.

“Good morning,” he whispered as Drift yawned and stretched beneath him, “have I told you I love you recently darling, because I love you so very _very_ much.” He punctuated his words with kisses and Drift chuckled, turning his helm to kiss him back.

“If that’s your way of thanking me, I’ll have to do it more often. You aren’t grumpy at all.” Drift said with a laugh.

“Hush, I’m not grumpy when I first wake up,” Drift just gave him a look, “ _hush_. Besides, I need to return the favor to you.” Perceptor reached over, hand sliding down Drift’s chest, but it was caught quickly and redirected to Drift’s shoulder.

“What favor? I didn’t do that so you would feel obligated to pay me back, I did it because I wanted to.” Drift said as he turned his head to kiss Perceptor’s wrist. “I ate you out because I’ve wanted to do that for… frag, _millennia_?” Perceptor groaned and let his helm rest against Drift’s chest. “Well I have, and-oh slag the box. Let me up.” Perceptor grumbled but rolled over and let Drift climb off the berth.

“Finally going to tell me what’s in that thing?” Perceptor ask as he sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

Drift just winked as he walked across the room to find the box he’d thrown haphazardly on his desk. When he found it he held it under one arm and brought it back to the berth with a smirk.

“So don’t freak out, but it’s from Rodimus. I didn’t tell him about you, I just asked him if there was a way for me to frag someone from my valve while keeping my spike closed up. He asked why I’d want to close up my spike when I could… never mind, I’m rambling.” Drift explained as he opened the box. “It’s never been opened, he’s got an entire chest of toys he’s never opened. He said I could have it.”

Perceptor narrowed his optics at Drift before he looked into the box, then blinked in shock.

“I know, me too.” Drift was smiling wide, biting his lip and rocking on his heels. “Told you we could do it, you can totally frag me through the berth now, I mean… if you want to.” Perceptor looked up at Drift and couldn’t help but laugh as he covered his face and laid back on the berth.

When he was able to relax and dragged his palms down his face he smiled. “I could use a drink.” He said.

“What, you don’t want to try the toy out.” Drift teased as he climbed onto the berth and kissed Perceptor slowly. “Don’t want me to unwrap it and lube it up, slide it in your valve and turn on the magnet clamps?” Perceptor shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

“Later, I _really_ want that drink.” Perceptor muttered. Drift nodded and climbed off of him, giving Perceptor the space to crawl off the berth. He turned his helm back to the toy and shivered.

It was a double sided red piece, a bit brighter than his own shade and flashy. Near one end there was the beginning of a biolight ring and magnet attachment, below it a simple smooth side with what looked like a few ridges here and there for the wearers pleasure.

The other side of the toy was near identical to your average spike, save the upgrades. There were several very pretty biolights that swirled around the shaft, as well as a texture Perceptor wanted to touch. The ridges were more pronounced on that side of the toy and Perceptor was tempted to use it after Drift got his fill just to see how it felt inside of his own valve, rubbing hard against him.

That thought made him flush and he scrambled off the berth. He needed high grade, lots and lots of high grade.

He wobbled slightly when he got to his feet and Drift was there to keep him upright with a smirk.

“Don’t say a single word about this.” Perceptor warned, and Drift just nodded as he led them both to the door.

\--

Perceptor tried not to moan around his mouthful of food when he took his first bite, optics shut as Drift refilled his glass and nodded happily at Brainstorm across from them. He wasn’t paying too much attention to their conversation, too focused on the food he hadn’t known he’d been craving. Watching the two was downright adorable sometimes. It was also good for Drift to have an ex-Decepticon to talk to that wasn’t Megatron… even if Brainstorm was a very odd sort of ex-Decepticon.

“The worst was Starscream.” Drift said as he lifted his glass. “I mean talk about whiney.”

Brainstorm snorted and lifted his own glass to clink it against Drift’s. “I only met him once and I wanted to invent a foam that permanently clogged the audio cords. His screech is so irritating.” They both drank at the same time and Perceptor couldn’t help but roll his optics.

When he finally swallowed his food he leaned over. “Wasn’t Starscream voted hottest ‘Con of the century, didn’t _you_ tell me that Brainstorm?” He asked as he picked up his drink.

“Look,” Brainstorm tilted his glass and narrowed his optics, “just because that slagger is hot as a supernova, _doesn’t_ mean he isn’t irritating as all _sin_.”

“Praise Primus to that.” Drift agreed. “Seriously though, how is it legal to have legs like that and such a sour attitude?” He scowled into the bottom of his glass.

“Maybe you should ask Megatron.” Perceptor said jokingly before he took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, holy slag that’s a great idea! I’ll be right back!” Brainstorm scrambled from the table as Perceptor started choking. Drift laughed and quickly patted his back, ignoring his own drink in favor of making sure Perceptor was alright.

“He’s going to get himself shot!” Perceptor snapped. Drift just rolled his optics as he watched Brainstorm across the room talk animatedly to a very lonely looking Megatron. After a few minutes the once Warlord stood up and Drift yelped.

“Oh no, Brainstorm no.” Drift was laughing even as he spoke.

“Why is he coming over here? He’s going to shoot us isn’t he, this is why we can’t have nice things darling. Brainstorm, Brainstorm is our nice things not haver.” Perceptor paused at his own words and decided he was sufficiently drunk enough to handle this encounter.

Brainstorm came back and dragged a chair out for Megatron, grinning with his exposed face as he plopped into his own chair.

“I had to invite him over, tell me what you told them…. No wait, tell them what you told me.” Brainstorm nodded and Megatron raised both his eyebrow ridges.

“We’re a little bit drunk, Sir. I apologize.” Drift said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“At ease.” Megatron rumbled, and Drift’s body seemed to slump. Perceptor hadn’t even known he’d tensed up. “Now, about Starscream…”

\--

The two of them arrived back at Drift’s habsuite a giggling mess as they crawled into the berth. They kissed until they fell asleep, wrapped up in one another and happily riding the overcharged buzz from the high grade. They weren’t even plugged in, but Perceptor didn’t mind.

When he woke up Drift was already meditating in the corner, incense lit and optics shut as he sat in a relaxed pose. He was still dripping from the shower he’d taken, and Perceptor smiled as he stretched and climbed off the berth.

“Morning.” He muttered as he did a full system scan. Drift simply hummed in response, and Perceptor walked over to the desk so he could file some paperwork. He’d missed so much yesterday, today he should catch up. Sitting in the chair and firing up the console felt like second nature, and before he knew it hours has passed.

Drift draped himself over Perceptor’s shoulders and startled him, causing Drift to laugh as Perceptor powered down his built-in gun.

“Don’t startle me.” Perceptor said.

“More like always startle you, come cuddle me.” Drift muttered against Perceptor’s neck. “You’ve been sitting in the chair for way too long, come stretch out on the berth with me.” He said as he pulled back. Perceptor turned the chair around and hummed, watching the sway of Drift’s hips and feeling his mouth water. Maybe now he could return the favor finally and bury his own glossa in Drift’s valve.

He put his hand on the arm of the chair to push himself up and saw the toy box out of the corner of his optic. Perceptor swallowed and walked over to the box, opening it to stare down at the toy that was still airtight sealed in the packaging. He felt a shiver run down his spinal strut as he reached in and grabbed the package around the edges. The plastic tore apart easily under his fingers.

Perceptor held the toy in both hands and felt the texture, swallowing as he examined it and mapped every inch with his touch.

“Percy, you alright over there?” Drift asked, a smirk in his voice. Perceptor shivered and turned around, holding up the toy.

“I… want to use this, actually.” He said, feeling his spark flutter at the thought. Drift’s vents caught and his engine purred loudly, rolling over and stuttering as he bit his lip.

“Frag yes,” Drift whispered, “uh, right. Let me get the lube.” He scrambled on the berth and climbed up to the dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle and uncapping it expectantly. He looked so unabashedly excited that Perceptor couldn’t help his smile.

“Primus I love you.” He said in a breath as he hurried to the bed and climbed on. “How should we… I’ve never actually used a toy before.” Perceptor admitted. Drift’s smile was sweet and understanding.

“That’s okay, I have, I’ll show you.” Drift said as he leaned forward to kiss him. “Do you want to be laying down or laying over me, we should start by figuring that out.”

Perceptor let out a long sigh. “I prefer to be on my back, but I know you wanted me to… how did you put it?” he couldn’t help but put a tease in his voice, “plow you through the berth?” Drift laughed and shook his head.

“ _Perceptor_ , such language.” He leaned forward again to kiss him. “As long as your ‘spike’ is in me, I’m happy. As long as it’s _you_ , I’m happy.” Drift reached out, hands on either side of Perceptor’s face as he began to blush. “Primus stop being so beautiful, you’re setting the standards too high for the rest of us.” Perceptor snorted at him and shook his head.

“Says the Cybertronian equivalent of pure interface, says the mecha with the most alluring hips I’ve ever seen.” He teased. Drift just leaned in to brush their noses together. “I really do love you.”

“Love you too.” Drift said back in a whisper.

Perceptor hummed and closed his optics, letting their foreheads rest together as they let their EM fields mesh. They stayed that way for a while, forgetting the toy and their duties, but eventually Drift pulled back and smirked at the toy in Perceptor’s hand.

“Alright, we should stretch you first, then slide that in, then stretch me.” He shifted on the berth and started rearranging pillows. “Here, lay back and we’ll get to work.”

Perceptor nodded and laid back on the pillows as Drift laid beside him and took the toy. His fingers trailed down Perceptor’s chest slowly, feeling along each seam and humming when Perceptor closed his optics out of sheer pleasure. Drift took his time, feeling his way along his lovers body until he got to his interface panel.

“Shouldn’t take long,” he muttered, “you’re probably still loose from yesterday.”

Humming, Perceptor spread his legs, feeling something cold drip against his panel and Drift’s fingers. He opened his array in excitement and felt the cold drips of lube against his valve lips and trembled.

Drift wasted no time and rubbed the lube against his fingers, then against Perceptor’s valve until there was no friction. He worked his fingers in slowly, one at a time, occasionally pausing to add more lube until Perceptor thought he might be drenched.

He opened his optics and groaned, watching Drift’s fingers spread him and feeling the stretch in his valve mesh. The more Drift worked him over on those talented fingers, the more he moaned, and Drift kissed his neck and shoulder when he pulled his fingers out.

“I’m going to put the toy in now, okay?” Drift muttered before Perceptor watched him position the already wet end of the toy against his valve. “Remember to breath, and if it hurts tell me to stop.”

Perceptor laughed and then shifted his hips as Drift pushed the toy inside of him. With a soft grunt he lifted one of his legs, optics shut against how full the stretch felt. The toy took a few thrusts to fit at the base of the biolight ring, and when it did he felt the shift of magnets clicking together to keep the toy in place. The lining of his mesh was hot and felt pulled taught, and he almost asked Drift to stop, but it felt _good_. He let out a sigh as Drift twisted and turned the toy until it was in place, then tapped the base.

“If you want it out, push the toy from the back while pressing on the biolights, then slide it upward, okay?” Drift instructed.

“And how did you figure that out?” Perceptor asked with a lazy smirk. The rim of his valve felt odd right now, stretched but not painfully so.

“A super secret called I read the back of the box when Rodimus gave it to me.” Drift said teasingly. “Now, do you want to stretch me, or should I do it?” he asked as he rolled to straddle Perceptor’s hips.

His valve aray popped open and Perceptor licked his lips.

“There are several things I’d like to do right now, and I don’t trust myself to do any of them.” He admitted, hands resting on Drift’s hips. “One of them is eat that valve out until you forget I even have this toy in, but I think that would defeat the purpose.”

Drift groaned, optics shut as he rolled his hips against the erect spike that curved upward. The sensation pushed the toy and made Perceptor’s peds jerk across the berth, the scraping sound startling him.

“We’ve got time for that later right?” Drift asked, “and maybe when you eat me out I can suck your spike and see if I can get you off like that.” He rocked his hips again and Perceptor moaned.

“When you… when you call it my spike it sounds weird.” He muttered when the toy started rubbing against his interior nodes. “Frag me… that’s so… does it always feel like that?” He asked as he nodded toward the spike.

Drift just smirked and reached down, fingers rubbing against his exposed valve as he grabbed the lube bottle.

“Sometimes, but I want to make it feel better.” He said before closing his optics and sinking a finger into his valve. “By the light, you have no idea how hot you are do you?” Perceptor bit his lip to keep his smile hidden. Drift didn’t say that often enough, and Perceptor loved hearing it come out of his mouth when it did.

“I thought this was about me spiking you, not you complimenting me.” He teased, his vents already stuttering in shock. All he wanted was to watch Drift’s valve swallow up this toy and hear that sweet moan as he bounced up and down like Perceptor knew he would.

Well, he hoped so.

Drift took his time fingering himself, his spike staying locked up in it’s housing. Perceptor could hear the first ping as it tried to press passed the cover, Drift visibly focusing to keep the metal shut as he buried three fingers inside his valve and rocked forward onto them.

That wouldn’t do, if Drift wasn’t enjoying himself fully they would never get anywhere. Perceptor reached forward and manually unlocked Drift’s panel, watching as that all too familiar spike slid free and started growing under his gaze. He grabbed the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his palm before he reached over to wrap his hand around the shaft.

“Fragging scrap!” Drift’s thighs tensed against Perceptor’s and he smirked, twisting his wrist. He watched as Drift pulled his hand free from his valve and braced himself by gripping Perceptor’s hips. He rolled his hips up once into Perceptor’s hand, then grunted as he back off and slipped his spike free.

“What?” Perceptor asked, confused as to why Drift would move away from his touch.

“I need to be able to… to focus if I’m going to climb on your spike.” Drift said, breathless with his vents open and going at full blast. His valve was dripping on both of Perceptor’s thighs and the sight made him tremble. The white mesh was lined with those familiar red biolights that Perceptor’s glossa knew personally, and he wanted to bury his face against them.

Instead he just swallowed and gripped Drift’s hips as the speedster spread his wet valve lips open with his fingers and maneuvered over the toy. His optics were closed as he rocked his hips forward, then down, his thighs tense as he started to sink onto the toy.

Moaning, Perceptor tried not to buck as the toy shifted from the weight Drift was putting on it, tilting it just right so it was rubbing against his anterior node. He cried out and left one hand on Drift’s hip, the other coming up to cover his face. Drift whimpered and took his time, continuing his slow rocking and shifting until he could let the folds of his valve press flush against Perceptor’s. They both moaned and sat still save their trembling, and Perceptor was the first one to open his optics.

When he did he could just see the toy sheathed in Drift’s valve, all the lights pulsing on the shaft in rhythm with his own and moving up to pulse with Drift’s. Drift himself looked so thoroughly debauched already, and Perceptor wanted to do nothing more than sit up and kiss him. He let go of Drift’s hip and ignored the dents there he’d caused, pushing himself up on his elbows and then nearly screaming in pleasure when the toy refused to bend and slammed hard against his internal nodes.

He fell backwards, tears prickling in the corner of his optics as he tried to catch his breath. Drift’s back had arched, chest heaving as his fingers curled into his palms. His mouth was hanging open on a silent moan of obvious pleasure, and when he stopped trembling he glanced down and smiled lopsidedly. As good as that was, Perceptor didn’t think he could handle it twice.

“So uh… you’re _really_ good with your spike.” Drift said with a chuckle as he very slowly rocked his hips. Perceptor tried squirming but realized his legs were pinned under Drift and that moving only made the toy shift inside of him. Those ridges were sliding up and down his anterior node and making his sanity slip faster and faster as charge started crackling across his chest.

“Slower.” Perceptor gasped, scared that his overload would ruin this before they even started. Drift whined and raised his hands to his own chassi, touching his seams but stilling his movements.

“You can… you can overload more than once, you know that right? That didn’t just apply to me eating you out, I want you to loose it. I like it when you get debauched.” Drift whispered before he gave a very slow roll to his hips. “Primus this toy, is that you moving it?” Perceptor just laughed.

“How am I moving it, I’m laying here, not up there.” His voice was a mess, staticy and hoarse as he tried to gather his wits.

Drift frowned and stopped rocking, making Perceptor whine and reach out for his lovers hands.

“Don’t stop.” He pleaded.

“No, Percy, this is _your_ spike.” Drift said as he took both of Perceptor’s hands. “I want you to feel good, yeah, but I _need_ you to know that you’re in charge here. I… Primus Percy, I need you to know how beautiful you are when you overload, I want you to see what you do to me over and over.” Drift squeezed his fingers and gave the sweetest smile.

Perceptor’s spark ached from it. “This is different.” He whispered. “This is a toy, we’re both getting pleasure from it.” Drift huffed and pulled Perceptor’s hands to his mouth, kissing the palms.

“Alright… what if we flipped over?” he asked, “would that make you feel more in charge?” He seemed to plead with his optics and Perceptor groaned.

“Drift, I don’t _care_ if I’m in charge, I just want to feel good _with_ you.” He left out the part about him not needing to get off ever, even if he really wanted to. That was how fragging had always worked with him after all. He’d never had this much affection showered on him during interface.

Drift smiled and leaned forward, rocking the toy again until Perceptor cried out. He scrambled to grip the hands holding his own and bucked his hips in shock as a strong wave of pleasure bolted through him.

White lines of static flashed across his optics and Perceptor heard a crackle. He felt his charge push forward and he whined, wanting this to last longer. He didn’t want to overload yet.

But then Drift lifted himself up on the spike and dropped down, forcing it hard into Perceptor’s valve walls. He screamed Drift’s name through his overload and felt too hot to process, too hot to move. His valve felt like it was on fire with charge even though it was dripping, but Drift didn’t stop.

Instead he kept riding the spike, the excess charge being sucked up by the synthetic material of the spike. Drift moaned as he clutched Perceptor’s hands and lowered his helm, charge flickering across his chest as Perceptor bit down on the feeling of his oversensitive valve being stimulated by the toy.

The more Drift rocked, the more the charge built up. Perceptor’s valve was making messy sounds as the toy attempted to slip out on a particular awkward bounce that made Drift laugh. The magnet clamped down and Perceptor grunted, feeling the pull before the biolights around the magnets crackled with soaked up charge to tingle his valve lining and ease any possible discomfort.

Perceptor realized he was rocking into Drift’s movements now to stimulate his exterior node, occasionally bumping it against Drift’s and soaking in his lovers whimpers as his spike lay untouched. As he watched, charge crackled off Drift’s torso and snaked up the wires in his neck. Perceptor wanted to snicker. Drift was trying so hard not to overload that he was redirecting the charge.

That brat.

“Drift.” He tugged on his partners hands to catch his attention and bucked his hips up with a gasp. “Do me… do me a favor?” Drift hummed and nodded, pausing his movements to catch his breath.

“Yeah?”

“Take the toy out… and finish me off with your spike.” He watched as Drift’s body arched at the thought and _felt_ the speedsters overload rock through the toy. Drift’s system let out a long moan as he trembled and pulled off the toy in shock, transfluid splashing messily over Perceptor’s belly.

Catching Drift from falling as he pulled the toy out, Perceptor held him still to give him time to soak up his overload.

“Hey… hey we have time.” Perceptor whispered as he sat up. With a grunt, his valve splashed transfluid and lubricant onto the berth. “Besides, I need to get off my back. Roll over and relax.” He smirked as he pushed Drift onto the clean side of their berth and listened to his tired laugh.

“You sure you want to bother?” Drift asked with a smile, hands rubbing against Perceptor’s thighs. “We could stop for the night, I mean it sounds fun but you look tired after only one overload.”

Perceptor just smirk and clumsily climbed onto Drift’s thighs. “And miss out on that spike in my valve?” He teased. Drift whimpered, his spike attempting to twitch to life.

“I love you so much, you’re exhausting.” Drift said in a whisper as Perceptor lifted himself over Drift’s spike and stroked it.

“You’re welcome.” Perceptor said with a chuckle. “Help me here, I don’t know what I’m doing.” It was Drift’s turn to chuckle as he sat up and pushed Perceptor back to sit on his thighs. He wrapped both his arms around him and kissed him, lips chapped and fangs teasing against his metal. Perceptor kissed back and hummed happily as his arms wrapped around Drift’s waist.

They were both a mess and exhausted, covered in fluids and small crackles of charge between the both of them. The toy lay discarded beside them as they kissed, fields wrapped together lazily as they came down from their post overload high.

When Perceptor pulled back he made sure to stay close to Drift, forehelms touching as he closed his optics to listen to their fans slow down.

“I love you too, by the way.” He muttered, feeling the burst of joy in Drift’s field. “We should clean up if we aren’t going to continue. I do _not_ want to sleep in this mess.” He opened an optic to glance over at the mess of their sheets and tried not to laugh.

“Yeah, we should get some energon in you as well. Me too, but you did all the work.” Drift opened his own optics and smirked, then leaned forward to lick Perceptor’s mouth. Perceptor shrieked and pushed Drift back, then cackled and slapped both his hands over his mouth as Drift put a hand straight into the mess of transfluid they’d made.

Drift’s face was utterly disgusted, and that only made Perceptor laugh harder as he climbed off him and stood beside the berth. He was only slightly sore, but he could ignore it in favor of backing away as Drift turned to look at him with dripping fingers and smirked.

“No, no don’t you dare!” He screamed as Drift flicked the transfluid at him, then turned and ran as Drift scrambled off the berth to chase him into the wash racks. Both of them were laughing when Perceptor twisted on the solvent and turned to get an armful of Drift. As the water sprayed over them, they both calmed down enough to begin kissing under the spray.


End file.
